


Somebody to Die For

by kindereggos101 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Torture, blade of mamora, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kindereggos101
Summary: Keith knows Shiro. And this isn't him. And he won't stop until he proves it. Even if it kills him.





	Somebody to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad. I haven't written in a while because I became insecure of it.

   

    Keith knows Shiro. He knows he doesn't act like this. He knows Shiro doesn't degrade others, or try and work alone unless absolutely necessary. He knows he doesn't act like this. 

 

    He peered around another corner, his rushing heartbeat burning his ears. He could feel his breath fanning onto his mask. His knife ready at his hip, walking stealthily down another mulberry corridor. He froze quickly as he heard voices down the next hall, shuffling his way to the corner. Using the blade of his knife, he looked around the corner with the reflection. Two soldiers stood by a large door, talking to each other idly. 

      "Can you believe they still don't know it not him?"

      "I know, for being Defenders of the Universe, they sure are idiots." They both chuckled to each other. They both stopped, as if listening to something. Keith pinned himself to the wall, holding his breath sharply. 

      "Why do we have to do it?" One of them said. 

      "Who knows, lets just get it over with Karta."

      ". . . My name is Vanta. . ." 

 

    Keith sighed with relief as the two walked through the doors, leaving their posts. 

      "What are you doing here?!" 

    Keith snapped his head around, staring into the burning golden eyes of Kolivan. "You're not supposed to be here!"

      "Wait---" 

    Kolivan snatched at his arm, storming down the corridor with a snarl. 

      "I gave you one chance. One chance to just listen to my orders. This is a serious mission, and I don't need someone as reckless as you messing this up!" Keith let out a growl, snatching his arm away from his leader. 

      "What's the big deal?! I wasn't doing anything wrong---" 

       "The 'big deal', is that you were outside a Galra training room, anyone could have seen you, killed you, then realize we're here."

      "Yeah, but because of you I didn't. . ." Keith mumbled. 

    Kolivan grasped his arm again, holding him tighter than before, scratching his armour deeply. 

      "That was your last chance Keith. . ." Panic swelled in Keith's stomach, realizing where Kolivan was dragging him. 

    They stopped in front of a small door, which automatically opened to their presence. Inside were about fifteen escape pods, all waiting to be used. Kolivan dragged him to the closest one, slamming him inside the pod. The glass casing immediately around him. Keith winced as his head slammed into the glass, peeking an eye open at Kolivan. All he did was stare, a disappointing look in his eye Keith was all too used to. 

      "Please. . . You can't  do this. . ." He mumbled, eyes widening in disbelief. 

      "We talked about this. One more mess up at you leave the Blade. You've lost that chance."

    Keith slammed his fists on the glass, begging Kolivan to stop. 

      "Say goodbye, to the Blade." Kolivan stated, typing coordinates into the panel next to Keith's eyes. 

      "Kolivan. . ." His fists began to weaken, almost dropping to his sides. Swiftly they pounded against the glass again. "Kolivan please! I'm sorry! Please, I can't leave!" The pod began to vibrate, the controls soon glowing against Keith's armour. Keith stared down at it, his body now shaking, tears blurring his vision. "KOLIVAN!" He screamed. "Please! Don't make me go. . ." He sobbed. Out of frustration, he slammed his fists once more.

    However, the impact sent a powerful shock through his body. Enough to make him collapse into the pods chair. Black began to take over his vision, Kolivan's eyes still burning through. He faintly heard the ship opening for him, the pod vibrating quicker now. Just before he was shot into space, he heard his leader mumble.

      "I'm sorry, Keith."

 

 

    Lance laid on the lounges couch, his body paralysed with boredom. Pidge sat to his side, typing away quickly. The mice were fast asleep just above his bed, all curled together releasing soft snores. He sat up slowly, shuffling his way over to see what Pidge was doing. She peered up at him a sighed. 

      "Lance, if you're bored, go do something.

      "But there's nothing to dooooo!" He whined, falling back onto the couch, throwing his arms in the air. 

      "Train?" 

      "Booooring!" 

      "Video games?"

      "Finished them all."

      "Go help Hunk."

      "Help him clean the pods? Nuh-uh! Bad experience with them."

       "Fucking hell Lance! I don't know! Just stop pestering me!" 

    Lance froze, his pout falling into a frown. The mice woke up from Pidge's outburst, noticing the from on the Cuban's face. Platt waddled over to him, flopping down onto his forehead in an attempt to hug him. Lance cast him a gentle smile, rubbing his head wit a finger. 

 

      "Lance! Pidge!" Hunk yelled, storming into the room.

    The two shot their heads up, Lance catching Platt in his hands. 

      "It's Keith. . ." 

      "What about him?!" Pidge yelled.

      "He's back. . . He was kicked out."

 

    Lance sprinted out of the castle, his legs already aching as he got to the bridge. He ran as fast as he could towards the main land, seeing smoke rising out of a near by hill. Arusians crowded around the hill, some having weapons ready. 

    Lance dashed up the hill with heavy breathes, rushing his way through the natives. In the centre of the hill, there was a large crater filled with smoke. A pod lay in the middle, emitting high amounts or smoke. 

      "Keith?!" Lance hurried his way in the ditch, choking on smoke as he reached the craft. He wiped at the pods' windows, but ash and smoke fogged it up. Hunk soon joined him at his side, looking over the pod to find how to open it. Soon, the glass peeled back, Lance gasping at who he saw. 

 

    Keith winced as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. His ears were ringing but he managed to hear:

      "He's waking up!" 

    A figure appeared in his blurry vision, calling out his name. 

      ". . . ieth. . . Keith. . . KEITH!"

    His vision finally cleared up, seeing a familiar tanned face smiling brightly at him. "Keith!" He was quickly grabbed into Lance's embrace. "You're ok!" 

    Keith smiled softly, attempting to hug him back. "Yeah. . ."

    Sharply, Keith was pushed away, to a now slightly angered yet concerned Lance. 

      "Why the hell are you here?!" He yelled. Keith now noticed everyone else giving him confused looks, Hunk shuffling forward to hear. 

      "Long story. . ."

 

 

 


End file.
